Rumor Has It
by Morgan2
Summary: Finally...
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Rumor Has It  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR material and characters. I am just borrowing them and writing a fanfic about them because I am bored and I need something to do. I own all character I make up myself, however. Please, oh, please don't sue me.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as I am informed first.  
  
Rating: R for language, adult situations, and other stuff I decide to throw your way.  
  
Time Line: This story takes place four years after Kim left for Florida. Kim did break up with Tommy and they are dating other people in this fanfic. No one made her write "The Letter" or anything like that. She really did meet someone new. Most of the characters are 22, and some are 23. Okay, that's good enough I guess.  
  
My Notes: Okay, I hope you guys like this new series because I have never written anything like this one before. Please read and review so I know whether or not I am wasting my time writing another chapter. Thanks. ~Morgan~  
  
  
*****  
  
Auburn Park  
Sunday, September 22, 2000 12:34 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Hey Trevor, would you hand me that paper towel? I just spilt this all over me," Kim laughed as she reached across Trini to grab his offering, cleaning up the ice cold coke that ran down her leg.  
  
"Been drinking long Kim? Do you need a bib, because I could give you one of Esperanza's of you need it," Rocky kidded as Kim shot him a 'go to hell' look. "Hey, It was just a simple suggestion Kim." Esperanza was Rocky's seven month old daughter. He had found love with a beautiful young lady, only one year his junior, he had met through his younger sister Becky. They had automatically clicked when they laid eyes on each other. They had been married three months after meeting each other and two short months later they found out they were having a baby. Though overwhelmed at first, they had been exciting about the pending pregnancy and the arrival of their first niño. But unfortunately, Isabella had died from kidney failure shortly after Esperanza had made her appearance. Rocky had named her that because esperanza meant hope in Spanish.  
  
"So Kim, how was Florida? Was it really beautiful out there," Kat asked as her as the entire gang celebrated her homecoming with a picnic at the park in the beautiful, sunny California weather.  
  
"Oh, yes. Florida was great, I can't deny it, but Angel Grove is still my home. I missed you guys and Angel Grove so much and I can't wait until we find an apartment and get settled down here again." Trevor and Kimberly had been dating a little over four years now. The relationship was extremely serious since the two had lived together for seven months in Florida and were talking about marriage in the future. They never really fought, but when they did they always made up. In fact, both sometimes fought just to make up since 'making up' was the best part of their relationship.  
  
"I bet. So, how long have you two been together?" Kat went on and on heedless of Tommy and the others stares and glares. "Was Trevor the man you dumped...Oh, I'm so sorry Kim. I really did not mean to bring that up." She turned to look in her current boyfriend's face and muttered, "Sorry Tommy, I wasn't thinking at all..."  
  
Tommy shook it off as coolly as he could and responded with, "It's okay guys. That was a long time ago and all that matters now is that we are happy. Right Kim?"  
  
"Right. Tommy and I have talked about this time after time again and we both agree that it is past us. You don't have to get all weird when we are around all right? Now, not another word about it. Besides, Trevor has no idea what we are talking about," she said smiling at his confused face. He just sat there on the blanket and watched as the people chattered back and forth. "We're talking about the letter I wrote Tommy a couple years ago...You know, 'The Letter'."  
  
"Oh, 'The Letter', I see... Well, is there anything more interesting here in Angel Grove, besides trees and lakes?"  
  
"Yeah man, we'll have to take you down town to go club hoping and dancing. It can be loads of fun if you go with the right people. See, Adam here doesn't dance or drink so he can be kind of a boring person to go with." Adam gave him a dirty look and then a playful smile, so Rocky just kept on blabbering. "Now Aisha, that's a different story. And Kim, you better watch out because Kim can dance all night and drink like there's no tomorr..."  
  
"Rocky, shut up. I don't drink...that much." Everyone busted out laughing at her comment. They had all seen Kim drink, because they all drank as well. They didn't sit around getting drunk every weekend, but they did drink. And why wouldn't they? They were all well over the legal drinking age.  
  
"Okay, okay Rocky, we get the picture. There is more to Angel Grove than lakes and trees. There is a little bar in Gross Road called The Green Cow, we all go there a lot. You guys could join me and Tommy there tomorrow night if you want to, right baby?" Tommy nodded his head at Kat's suggestion. Though he didn't really want to be around Trevor and Kim simply because it hurt too much to see them together, he decided that it would be good for the others to see them being civil to each other.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to be there around eight if you want to meet us up there. It shouldn't be too crowded since it's a Monday night."  
  
Kim looked to Trevor to get his agreement, and when he shook his head yes she answered, "Okay, we'll see you there." Everyone went back to talking amongst the others while Tommy, Kat, Kim and Trevor spoke to each other, catching up on old times.  
  
  
*****  
  
Okay, this was just a short little tester chapter. If you want more let me know and review. I hope you liked it. Thanks. ~Morgan~**


	2. Foolish Games

**Title: Rumor Has It  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR material and characters. I am just borrowing them and writing a fanfic about them because I am bored and I need something to do. I own all character I make up myself, however. Please, oh, please don't sue me.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as I am informed first.  
  
Rating: R for language, adult situations, and other stuff I decide to throw your way.  
  
Time Line: This story takes place four years after Kim left for Florida. Kim did break up with Tommy and they are dating other people in this fanfic. No one made her write "The Letter" or anything like that. She really did meet someone new. Most of the characters are 22, and some are 23. Okay, that's good enough I guess.  
  
My Notes: Thank you to all the people who read and reviewed the first chapter. You inspired me to write another one, so good job. I have been so overwhelmed this past week because I had all these ideas for fanfics floating around in my head and I wrote and posted them and now I have to write new chapters for all of them because I was dense and didn't spread them out. Next time I will write one at a time. I also had the great luck of spraining my knee this weekend in a soccer tournament, so if some of this stuff I write doesn't make sense it is because I am 'drugged up.' I would laugh at myself but right now I don't think it's very funny. So you can stop laughing at me right now if you want to. Thanks. ~Morgan~  
  
  
*****  
  
The Green Cow  
Monday, September 23, 2000 8:04 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Kat sat in a small booth at the far end of a dim club, waiting for Kim and Trevor to arrive. She smiled as she saw Trevor walk through the door, but Kim was nowhere to be seen.  
  
'She is probably just lagging behind outside or something. Just chill Kat, this is no big deal. Just because you will be alone with a guy you do not know at all does not mean anything bad will happen. If Kim trusts him then he has to be a nice guy. All though, Trevor is really cute and...STOP IT! That is Kim's man. You cannot be attracted to him. It is not right at all. You have a great looking boyfriend already...Yeah, one that doesn't even realize you exist when Kim is around...'  
  
"Hello, Kat. I guess it is just going to be the three of us tonight. Kim has not been feeling that well today, so she is at the hotel sleeping. She has been out like a light since five o'clock." He looked around the fairly small club in confusion, trying to figure out just where Tommy had gotten to. He hadn't seen him since he walked in the door. "Where's Tommy...in the restroom?"  
  
"Um, I don't think he is coming tonight either. We sort of got in a fight and he left to go walk around or something. He wasn't back by the time we were supposed to leave to get here so I just left without him. He didn't call me or anything so I'm not go to push him." She stirred her Sprite, the bubbles engulfing her attention at the moment.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. You want to talk about it," he quipped as he took a seat in the uncomfortable booth across from her.  
  
"No, not really. It's no big deal. We just had a minor disagreement over something and he got mad and left."  
  
"Something...or someone?" Trevor smiled as she looked up at him with a mixture of shock and fear in her eyes.  
  
"Wha..what are you talking about?" She tried to play dumb, but didn't have much success fooling the almost prosperous lawyer.  
  
"Oh please, Kimberly and I had that same little fight this morning. Then, we made up...three times." Kat's eyebrows raised a little at that last remark, kind of relieved that she wasn't just being an overly jealous and paranoid girlfriend. Plus, the fact that he could 'make-up' three times in one day perked her interest in him a bit more than it already had been. "I saw her face when she would look at him, and I can't lie and say I didn't see something there. I trust Kimberly with my life and I know deep down that we are meant to be together. So, I let it go and came to the conclusion that since they didn't have any real closure to their relationship, that she just felt uneasy around him. Which, really, is understandable. But...that doesn't make me feel any better to tell you the truth."  
  
"Okay, okay, you got me. We had this gigantic fight over Kim. He wouldn't even listen to what I had to say or anything. He was so mad that I even brought up the subject of him loving her still that he just shut me out. But, what do you expect from him? That is all he ever does when a conflict makes its way to him."  
  
"Well, I just met Tommy and he seems like a really nice guy, but I can see what you are saying. He does reflect that loner attitude at times, but everyone has their different personalities and attributes, and we just have to learn to live with them if we want to be around that person."  
  
She finally looked up into his big blue eyes, not much different from her own. "I know. But why does it have to be so hard sometimes? Why can't everything just be perfect like in fairy tales?...Why can't he just love me...?" Her face fell again.  
  
He reached across the small table, taking her small hands in his own larger ones hoping to comfort her after seeing her obviously sullen face.  
  
"I sometimes wonder the same thing myself Kat."  
  
A young lady made her way to their booth, with a notepad and pen in her hands.  
  
"What can I get you to drink," she asked Trevor, having served Kat already. "Would you like another sprite?"  
  
They looked at each other and nodding their heads simultaneously agreed on a beverage.  
  
"Tequila."  
  
*****  
  
Rohino Road  
Monday, September 23, 2000 8:09 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
'...How could she ask me that? Does she not have any faith or trust in me? Does she think I would actually betray her by loving someone else?...Who am I kidding? I don't know what I feel for Kim. I definitely feel something. But what?'  
  
Tommy walked along the almost pitch blank road, light posts lining the sidewalk, lost in his own thoughts. He was confused. He didn't know what to think anymore. Who did he love? Kim or Kat?   
  
'Kim or Kat? Kat or Kim? Kim or Kat? Kat or Kim?' He repeated that over and over in his mind, deep down knowing who it was.  
  
Why did he even bother thinking about that other woman? He knew who is heart belonged to. It was absurd to even think about having a life with that other woman, about growing old with her and having a son with her. What had he been thinking? Why did he let her go?  
  
'God Kim, I love you so much. You're with Trevor now and I can't have you. I have Kat, but how could Kat ever replace Kim?'  
  
She couldn't...plain and simple.   
  
*****  
  
Kat's Apartment  
Monday, September 23, 2000 11:42 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Thank you so much for riding with me back to my apartment. That cab driver was kind of freaky looking wasn't he?" They stood on her small porch, under the soft glow illuminating from the porch light, talking and laughing after having a fun night hanging out and getting to know each other.  
  
"No problem, I have to take that cab back to our hotel because I can't drive like this. If Kim found out she would kill me."  
  
"Same here...with Tommy I mean." They laughed, a little tipsy from the tequila they had shared. "Would you like to come in for a while? Have a cup of coffee so we can talk some more...I'm sure Kim won't mind you being a little late will she?"  
  
"Sure, I'd like that."  
  
Waving at the freaky guy driving the cab that was sitting out by the curb to just go ahead and leave, Trevor followed Kat inside for a cup of coffee. Or so he thought...  
  
Right when the door shut behind them, they were all over each other. Neither one of them initiated the heavy kissing, they had both lunged at each other at the same time. Trevor pulled her lite weight jacket off as she tugged at his black belt.  
  
"Where's your room," he asked as she assaulted his mouth, almost bringing him to knees with lust. This was not lovemaking, this was just pure leisure sex.  
  
Kat took him by the hand and led him down the short hallway to a small bedroom with little furniture and a large, king sized bed. Shutting the door behind them, the two had sex, betraying both of their former loves, but not thinking about anyone but themselves. They did not make love, they just had leisure sex.  
  
  
*****  
  
Kat's Apartment  
Monday, September 23, 2000 11:57 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Tommy stood outside Kat's apartment, pondering on whether he wanted to go in or not. How was he going to tell her that he didn't want to be with her? How was he going to explain that if he couldn't have Kimberly he didn't want to have anyone else? Taking a deep breath, Tommy reached up and grabbed the spare key she kept above her door and unlocked it, walking in. Nothing could have prepared him for what he found...  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Okay, that was a short teaser or whatever. I hope you liked it. All you Kat fans probably hate me right now...but guess what...I don't care. You know how to review, so go at it. Just for the record, I like Kat. I just thought I could write an interesting story with her being one of the bad guys in it.  
  
I'm off the bed, my leg is freaking killing me! Yikes! Please read and review. I will probably have the next chapter out soon, but I can't promise anything. With all the other fanfics I have to write chapters for it may be a week (at the most hopefully). Thanks! ~Morgan~**


	3. The Unknown Cheater

Title: Rumor Has It  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR material and characters. I am just borrowing them and writing a fanfic about them because I am bored and I need something to do. I own all characters I make up myself, however. Please, oh, please don't sue me.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as I am informed first.  
  
Rating: R for language, adult situations, and other stuff I decide to throw your way.  
  
Time Line: This story takes place four years after Kim left for Florida. Kim did break up with Tommy and they are dating other people in this fanfic. No one made her write "The Letter" or anything like that. She really did meet someone new. Most of the characters are 22, and some are 23. Okay, that's good enough I guess.  
  
My Notes: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fanfic. But I have to ask one question...Did the last chapter suck really bad or something? I hope you like this chapter. It should be a little longer than the last one. Please read and review this one. Thanks. ~Morgan~  
  
*****  
  
Kat's Apartment  
Monday, September 23, 2000 11:59 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Tommy pushed open the large oak door and immediately heard the steady banging of something against a wall down the hallway. Cautiously, he made his way to stand in front of Kat's bedroom door. Anger flooded his entire body as the sounds of moaning and soft cries filled his ears. Although him and Kat had not made love yet, they had come close more than a few times. He would know her voice and bedroom noises anywhere and he was pissed to hear someone else's other than his mixed with her own.  
  
Grabbing the cold, metal door knob, he tried to calm himself for the inevitable. He swung the door open and as it banged hard into the wall behind it, both Kat and Trevor whipped their heads around to look at the very angry man standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh shit," Trevor said as he recognized Tommy. He rolled off Kat's sweaty body and covered himself up with her floral comforter. Kat sat up also masking her own body under the cotton shield.  
  
"Oh, God Tommy. I am so sorry. Really, I am. I'm so drunk right now and it just happened."  
  
Tommy totally ignored her apologies and stared deep into Trevor's eyes, scaring the shit out of him with his own dark brown ones. The rage was evident therein. He could read Tommy's eyes like a book. If looks could kill, Trevor would be six feet under right about now.  
  
"Get up, get dressed, and get the hell out of here," Tommy commanded, his voice steady and calm, but his body looking to kill with his clenching and unclenching fists and his jaw locked solidly.  
  
Trevor looked to Kat amidst the scattered blankets. She was just sitting there, completely quiet, her head buried deep in her hands.  
  
"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!...NOW," Tommy screamed as he yanked Trevor off the bed and pushed him into her dresser hard. The impact knocked all of the perfume bottles and various items sitting on it over, which he made no move to pick up. Tommy grabbed him solidly by the throat and slammed his back up against a near by wall. Getting in his face Tommy told him like it was.  
  
"If you ever, EVER come back here again and I see you, you are dead. Nobody fucks my girlfriends behind my back...and most importantly, nobody fucks with KIM! You are a sorry excuse for a human being Trevor, and if you hurt Kim with all this bullshit like you have hurt me, I will personally track you down and wreak havoc on you. Do you understand me?!"  
  
He nodded his head, confirming that he had understood and heard him loud and clear. "Yeah, ca..can I go now?" Trevor was scared. So scared that he was literally shaking.  
  
Tommy released him and dropped him to the floor. Trevor gathered his belongings in a hurry and left the apartment.  
  
"And you...I can't even look at you Katherine. After four years and all the shit we have been through together, you betray me by sleeping with that...that pompous asshole. I'm not even going to mention Kim. Did you ever once stop and think about how she would take this? They are engaged to be married by the end of the year Katherine. But I guess that doesn't matter to you. Some friend you are. You better hope she doesn't come over here and beat the shit out of you, because she is going to be so pissed. I bet she kicks your ass when she finds out."  
  
"She doesn't have to know Tommy," Kat sputtered, knowing that Kim could take her out in one swing. "We can work this out..." Kat pleaded to him as she stood up, a sheet wrapped around her bare body.  
  
He glared at her. "She doesn't have to know?! What the hell are you talking about Katherine? Of course she is going to find out, because I am going over there to talk to her about this so she knows what a dumb ass she is about to marry. Were you not going to tell me either? Was that your big plan? To sleep with some guy behind my back and hope that I didn't find out? Did you really believe I wouldn't learn of this little escapade? I mean, really, come on now. How long have you two been fucking? How many other guys have you slept with Kat? You were always the one who said you wanted to wait until your wedding night to have sex and I respected that. You were always the one to get pissed off at me because I had slept with Kim already, so now you are a freaking hypocrite. Good Lord, Katherine, you could have told me if you thought I wasn't good enough for you at the beginning and I wouldn't have wasted my time," Tommy yelled, not letting her get a word in edgewise.  
  
She was crying by now. "I'm sorry Tommy. I didn't plan on this happening. We were just drinking a little and having a good time. I really do love you Tommy. You really are too good for me. You deserve to be happy and I couldn't make that happen for you. But, I know there was a time when you were happy with me, so why can't we go back to the way things were back then?" He gave her a 'yeah right Kat' look at that one. "I still love you Tommy. Please, please forgive me." She tried to grab his hand but Tommy pulled away from her. He wanted to get away from her, not liking her too much right about now.  
  
"You know what Kat?" He was calm now, a sense of peace coming over him for a second. " I AM too good for you and that's the truth. I would have NEVER cheated on you or betrayed one of my best friends. That is why I am going to tell Kim how I feel about her when she is ready to hear me. I hope you and Trevor have a nice life together. Good-bye, Katherine."  
  
Tommy stormed out of her small apartment and walked down the road, his body fading in the darkness. Kat just sat by her living room window, crying and alone.  
  
*****  
  
West Inn Resort Room 453  
Tuesday, September 24, 2000 12:18 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Trevor slipped the little plastic card into the key slot and waited for the small light to flash green for go. He grasped the door handle and let himself in, so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Kim sitting in the dark by the window at a small table waiting up on him to get home. From where she did not know. She had called the bar he was supposed to have been at, and they had closed at ten.   
  
'There is no reason to turn into a jealous girlfriend yet. I mean fiancee. I can't believe we are actually engaged and that I will be married at the end of the year. I have waited my whole life to meet the man of my dreams and now I finally have... The three of them probably just lost track of time when they went out for a late night snack after the bar shut down or something...'  
  
'What do I say to her? Do I just act like nothing even happened and try to salvage our relationship, or do I come out and tell her the truth right when I see her? I bet she is probably still asleep so maybe I will tell her in the morning...No, I won't tell her. What she doesn't know won't hurt her and we will be able to be together without me hurting her. I know that her father cheated on her mother and that's why they got divorced so I don't think she will handle this very well. I think it is best that she didn't even know what went on between Kat and me...Then again, Tommy will probably tell her about it. I know he still loves her, but she is mine and I'm not letting her go without a fight. He would do anything to get her back, and why wouldn't he? She is a beautiful, smart, vibrant young woman and I have been a fool doing what I did. But, I did like it. I can't deny that. Sure, I may have made one little mistake, but she will forgive me won't she? I am all she has left...'  
  
"Where have you been? I have been waiting up for you."  
  
Her voice startled him and he turned to the black corner where she sat. He reached over to the night stand and flipped on the lamp that sat on it. She was sitting in one of the chairs, her legs curled up underneath her, in silk pajamas. The same ones she had been wearing all day since that morning.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Baby. We went out for coffee and I lost track of time. I didn't think it would keep you up because I thought you would be sleeping." He shrugged of his jacket and took his shirt off, revealing his muscular chest. What he didn't know was that Kat had left a little something behind on the back of his neck.  
  
"Yeah, I was, but some motorcycles passed by here and woke me up and I got worried when you weren't back since it was so late." She got up and walked over to him. He shifted from foot to foot, an old nervous habit she knew all too well. "What's wrong Trevor?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Everything is great. I just want to take a shower and go to bed...I'm so tired." She caught his hand in her own and pulled him close to her. She reached up and gave him a kiss on the lips. Her eyes opened as she smelt the sweet perfume abide over his figure.  
  
"Why do you smell like flowers Trevor?"  
  
"Oh, this middle-aged woman squirted her perfume at the club and I guess the scent it still lingering on me. You know how some people are... They don't care if they get everyone around them or squirt fifty gallons into the air. It was bad Baby, we had to switch tables it was so bad."  
  
"I bet." She released him and he turned to walk to the bathroom, as calmly and coolly as he could.  
  
That's when she saw it. The big, red mark on the back of his neck. She KNEW she had not done that. They hadn't slept together in five days, not including this morning, and she did not do that to him. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes as she realized it had to have come from someone else.  
  
"Trevor...? How could you?" She burst into tears and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her, before he could even turn around and look at her.  
  
"Kim? Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay Honey? Talk to me," Trevor said as he banged on the bathroom door, not knowing that she knew he had been fooling around on her.  
  
"NO! GO AWAY TREVOR! I don't want to talk to you. I can't believe you did this to me. After four years..."  
  
"Kim? What are you talking about?" Trevor played dumb, hoping that he could calm her down and lie his way out of this one.  
  
She didn't answer, but he could hear her sniffling from inside the door. He heard her dialing the phone that was by the toilet in there, not knowing who she was calling. Then, he heard the phone slam back onto it's base.  
  
'Oh, shit. How did she find out? I bet Tommy called and told her or something, that Bastard. I can't lose her...what will the guys back in Florida think?'  
  
"Kim...come on, let me in. What's your problem?"  
  
The door was yanked open and her head popped out. She already had tears spilling from her eyes, but she did not look happy at all. "YOU! You are my problem! I trusted you. Where did you get that hickey? I know I did not give it to you. How could you cheat on me Trevor? You said that you would never hurt me. We were supposed to be married this year for crying out loud..."  
  
"What?! Kimberly, what are you talking about? I didn't cheat on you and you know I didn't. I love you Baby and I would never do anything to hurt you..." He tried to touch her face, but she slammed the door into his knee and as he was bent over rubbing it she kicked him in the face. She made her way over to the king sized bed at sat down there, staring at him.  
  
"DAMN IT KIMBERLY! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! I THINK YOU JUST BROKE MY NOSE!" It was bleeding and he went into the bathroom to grab a towel to out pressure on it.  
  
"Well, mission accomplished I guess. Who was it? Don't stare at me like I am a damn moron Trevor, you're busted. I want to know who it was."  
  
"...You don't know her Beautiful," he lied, looking her right in the eyes, not caring about her hurt expression.  
  
"Don't call me that. Only one person is allowed to call me that and he isn't you. At least he treated me with respect. He would have never cheated on me with some girl he met in a bar."   
  
"I'm sorry Kim. I want us to be together. We can get through this, I promise. We'll get you some counseling and we will get over this and move on."  
  
Kim laughed right in his face, thinking his statement was hilarious. "Trevor, do you honestly think I am going to stay with you after what you did? You lied to me, you betrayed me, and you hurt me. Please Trevor, wake up and get a fucking clue. We are OVER. Don't call me, don't speak to me, and don't try to get me back, because it will not happen."  
  
"Okay, Kim. Do you think we would ever have chance after you get your shit together?" He honestly thought she was the problem here. What a jerk.   
  
"Get out of here Trevor, and take all your crap with you. I don't ever want to see your sorry ass again."  
  
"Fine, I'll go. But we are going to talk about this Kim, I'm not losing you without a fight..."  
  
"You come back here and I'll kick your ass even more then I just did and then call the cops and get a restraining order against you."  
  
He didn't say anything, he just got his stuff and left, going to the front office to get his own hotel room for the rest of the night.  
  
'I'll just come back and try to get her to listen tomorrow. If that doesn't work I'll just settle for Kat because it doesn't look like her and Tommy have a chance.'  
  
When the hotel room slammed shut, Kimberly just totally fell apart. She flopped back onto the bed and cried, her heart broken again. Here she was, twenty-two years old, she had just broken off her engagement to the man she was supposed to have been able to trust, with no job and hardly no money.   
  
'Shit, how am I ever going to afford to get a place out here by myself? I can't even afford this hotel room and I don't even have a job lined up here yet. I'm so screwed.'  
  
  
*******  
  
  
In the next chapter:   
  
Kim finds out who Trevor cheated on her with. (Yes, there will be some hair pulling because that is always fun to read about.)   
  
Tommy comes clean with Kim about his feelings for her.  
  
Some other stuff that I have not thought up yet...  
  
  
  
**  
  
Okay, that's another chapter finished. I hope you guys liked it and I hope I get more reviews for this chapter than I did the last one. I would have had this one posted sooner but it seems that my computer sucks and was not willing to let me log on for a couple days. ::Sigh:: Anyway, I hope you aren't mad that I am ragging on Kat so much, but I may decide to be nice to her character at the end...Who knows right? PLEASE read and review. I am seriously thinking about not continuing this one because I am having major writers block, though I kind of know where I want to take it. They never turn out the way you want them to, am I right? ~Morgan~**  
  
  
**


	4. At Last We Know

Title: Rumor Has It  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR material and characters. I am just borrowing them and writing a fanfic about them because I am bored and I need something to do. I own all characters I make up myself, however. Please, oh, please don't sue me.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as I am informed first.  
  
Rating: R for language, adult situations, and other stuff I decide to throw your way.  
  
Time Line: This story takes place four years after Kim left for Florida. Kim did break up with Tommy and they are dating other people in this fanfic. No one made her write "The Letter" or anything like that. She really did meet someone new. Most of the characters are 22, and some are 23. Okay, that's good enough I guess.  
  
My Notes: Thank you, thank you, thank you to all the people who reviewed this fanfic. I can't say how much I appreciate it. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this one. After all the stuff happened that made me stop writing for a while happened, more crap happened and I haven't had a lot of time to finish this one. Hopefully, the Month of Hell will come to an end soon and it will not become the Months of Hell, for my sake. Okay, lets get this show on the road. Thanks. ~Morgan~  
  
*****  
  
Tommy's Apartment  
Tuesday, September 24, 2000 12:18 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Tommy stood under the hot, pounding water in the shower gathering his thoughts and trying to think of the best way to approach Kim about this whole thing. She definitely had to know about Trevor and Kat, but he didn't want to be the person to break the bad news to her. To his dismay, Kim had actually seemed to love Trevor, which had brought the old ache from his soul to resurface once more. He didn't know if he had the heart to break her own.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as he faintly heard someone banging on his front door. He rushed through his shower, rinsing the conditioner our of his hair, and hopped out, hoping the person was still there as he wrapped a little towel around his waste.  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming," he said as he made his way down the hall and through the living room to answer the door.  
  
'Who would be here at this time of night? No one in their right mind is even up at this hour...' He purposely ignored the fact that he was still awake.  
  
He reached the door and looked into the peep hole to get a look at who was standing on the small porch. Not seeing anyone, he cautiously slipped the door open and stepped outside. Still, nobody was to be seen, so he walked to the edge of the porch and looked down from his two story apartment and saw Kim as she was slowly walking back to her car.  
  
"Kim?"  
  
She spun around on her heels, half grateful that he was home and half scared to death to talk to him. Yeah, they had discussed their breakup and had decided to put it behind them, but somewhere in the back of her mind Kim was afraid that if she told Tommy what had happened with Trevor she would get the "I told you so" look and be back here on the sidewalk, two loves gone from her life.  
  
"Kim, is that you?" Tommy was pretty sure it was her, but one can't be too careful nowadays.  
  
"Yeah, it's me Tommy...Can I come up?" She tried to keep her voice from wavering, but failed miserably as it shook with her fear and sorrow.  
  
By the sound of her voice Tommy knew that Kim had found out about the two cheaters. But the question in Tommy's mind was not if she knew, but if she knew who Trevor had betrayed her with...  
  
"Sure Kim, come on up. We have a lot to talk about. I was just fixing to come talk to you when you showed up."  
  
"Oh? About what," Kim queried as she stepped up the last step and had to keep herself from drooling at Tommy's luscious body that was just barely covered up. She couldn't help but watch as a tiny bead of water dripped down from his hair and over his muscular chest and abs. His legs were almost completely bare and she tried hard not to think about how it would feel if they...  
  
'Stop it Kim! This is not the time to be thinking like that!'  
  
Tommy looked at Kim and couldn't help but notice how great she looked. Well, she wasn't exactly at her best with her red, puffy eyes and wrinkled pajamas, but he would think she looked magnificent in a trash bag for all he was concerned. He loved the way her hair was a little messed up and the way a few wispy locks of light brown hair lined her face after having fallen from her pony tail. She ran her tongue across her lips, moistening them and he had to fight the urge to take her right there. Oh how he wanted to lay her down next to his grill and make passionate love to her until the sun came up.  
  
'Stop it Tommy! This is not the time to be thinking like that!'  
  
"Kim are you all right? You don't look so great." Tommy grabbed her hand and led her into the cozy apartment. "Sorry, I was in the shower when you knocked so I didn't have a lot of time to get dressed...I'll be right back." He then made a hasty retreat to his bedroom to put some clothes on and come up with a game plan as to how he could tell her the news. He hurriedly slipped on some boxer shorts and a T-shirt and decided the best way to bring it up was to just blurt it out. There was no reason to sugar coat the inevitable was there?  
  
*****  
  
Tanya Sloan's Rent House  
Tuesday, September 24, 2000 12:07 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Tanya and Adam laid snuggled close together on a queen sized mattress, tired and finally asleep after a hard day. They didn't hear the insistent knocking on her front door, but after the doorbell had rung out twice, both were wide awake.  
  
"Was that the door? Who would be here at this time of the night for crying out loud," Adam said, more than a little angry that someone had woken him up, as he slipped his jeans back over is boxers and caught himself as he almost tripped over the end table beside Tanya's bed.  
  
"Yeah, but whoever it is, it must be pretty important...I'm never going to get back to sleep at a decent hour now..." She slipped out of bed and donned her fuzzy white bathrobe before exiting the bedroom and making her way down her dark hallway, Adam on her tail. She turned on the light to the living room just as the doorbell sounded again.  
  
"Just a second," Tanya declared as she unlocked the bottom lock, leaving the chain lock in place. She opened the door as far as it would go with the chain still in place and peeked out.  
  
'Kat? What in the...What is she doing here?'  
  
Tanya turned to Adam as she unhitched the chain lock to let her in and mouthed the word Kat in his direction.  
  
'Kat? Why is she here? I don't see why she couldn't have just called and...'  
  
Tanya swung the door open and stepped out on the porch, wrapping her arms around Kat in a comforting hug as the tears escaped Kat's eyes and rolled down her flushed cheeks.  
  
Adam immediately felt sorry about being so hostile for being woken up. That feeling suddenly changed to concern as the pain from his friend exuded from her very person.   
  
"Kat, are you okay Hun? What's going on?" Tanya slowly led her into the house and they made their way over to the couch in the living room.  
  
"I did something horrible Tanya..."  
  
"Oh, Kat, it can't be that bad. What is going on," she demanded again.  
  
Adam knew that the two wanted a little time to themselves as Tanya gave him the look that said 'get lost, this is girl talk time.' With an exaggerated sigh he went back to bed.  
  
"I hurt him Tanya. I swore that I would never hurt him and I did. I said that I would never break his heart like _Kim _did, but now I just betrayed him even worse...What am I going to do Tanya?"   
  
"Whoa, Kat, slow down. I have no idea what you are talking about, but I'm sure Tommy will forgive you...We are talking about Tommy here right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Kat, Tommy is a very compassionate and forgiving person. Well, it depends on who you are on whether or not he will forgive you...but you don't have anything to worry about. He would never be able to stay mad at you."  
  
"Yes, he would. You don't understand Tanya, I slept with someone else..." Kat ducked her head as she admitted that.  
  
Tanya's eyes went wide with shock. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that would have been the reason they would be fighting.   
  
"Kat, I...I thought you wanted to wait until you got married to take that step with someone." Tanya was not angry with Kat yet, because she didn't know the whole story.  
  
"I was going to wait, but I met the most wonderful guy the other day..."  
  
"You have been with Tommy for over four years, and you go and sleep with some ran don guy off the streets? Have you completely lost you mind?" Tanya was really starting to heat up now.  
  
'How could she do that to Tommy? He has always been faithful to her. What did he do to deserve to be betrayed by someone he loved?'  
  
"Look, I know your mad at me right now, but you don't know what happened and it's not fair of you to just jump right in on Tommy's side."  
  
"Katherine, you know I would NEVER chose sides between two of my closest friends, but you are in the wrong here, not Tommy. You cheated on him, not the other way around."  
  
"I know, Tanya. Did you actually think that I didn't know that?"  
  
  
"Who was it?" Tanya crossed her arms and leaned back against the couch, catching Kat way off guard with the question.  
  
Once again Kat had the audacity to look sorry and mumbled something under her breath.  
  
"What? You know I couldn't hear that."  
  
"Trevor okay! I slept with Trevor!"  
  
"Kim's Trevor?"  
  
"Yeah, we went out to dinner tonight and then we slept together. What's it to you anyway? You already chose Tommy's friendship over mine..." Kat got up to leave but Tanya held her back by gently placing her hand on Kat's forearm.  
  
"Kat, wait. I didn't chose Tommy over you, but I do think you are way out of line in what you did. You hurt Tommy and Kim by betraying them in one of the worst ways I can think of. I haven't known Kim for all that long, but I do feel like she is a close friend of mine and I am really angry that you did this to her. And as for Tommy, you know I am pissed. But, I'm going to stay out of this and let you guys figure it out for yourselves. Now, when I say this I'm not trying to be bitchy, but you really need to go because I have to be up at six for work."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry I woke you guys up, but I just really needed to talk to someone." Kat turned and let herself out. Tanya followed behind her, and after watching to make sure she got safely back into her car and drove away, Tanya shut the door and locked it. When she turned around she was only slightly surprised to see Adam standing at the foot of the hallway, leaning against the wall with his hands crossed over his chest.  
  
*****  
  
Tommy's Apartment  
Tuesday, September 24, 2000 12:21 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"So Tommy, what did you want to talk to me about," Kim queried as she rubbed at her scratchy eyes.  
  
"Kim, I know about Trevor..."  
  
Tommy watched as her eyes shot open in shock and then got narrow in wonder and eventually back to their saddened state.  
  
"How did...I mean, how did you know?"  
  
"Well, when I walked in on him and Kat tonight that was probably my first clue," Tommy shot out bitterly, feeling that to just go ahead and say would be the best way to tell her.  
  
"What? What?! Trevor and Kat? No, she wouldn't do that to me. She knows how much I love him..." Kim got up and paced the floor in front of the coffee table.  
  
"Kim, I know you don't believe it, but it's the truth. Kat and I got in a fight earlier and that's why I didn't go to the club with you guys."  
  
"I didn't go either because I had a terrible headache all day, but...She's supposed to be my friend!"  
  
"I went back to her apartment to apologize for being such an asshole and I walked in on them while they were having sex in Kat's bedroom," Tommy continued on with his story.  
  
Kim stopped suddenly and a sob rose from deep inside her chest. She buried her face in her hands and for the first time since hearing that Kat had betrayed her, she cried.  
  
Tommy couldn't bare to see Kim in pain, so he quickly stood and wrapped his arms around her, trying to block the anguish with his body, heart, and sole from reaching her. He stroked her hair and whispered soothing words in her ear, waited for the storm to die down as he held her and let her vent. He could definitely understand all the emotions she felt stirring within her, struggling to escape. The anger, confusion, heartache, and betrayal were all to familiar to him at the moment, having felt them himself as well.  
  
"Kim, I'm so sorry. That's all I know to say."  
  
"Sh, you don't have to say anything Tommy, and you definitely don't need to apologize to me. You didn't do anything and I'm glad you told me the truth."  
  
"I just didn't want you to think I didn't care if I said nothing. But, I don't even know what to tell myself at this point..."  
  
"I know. Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought that something like this would happen to me. When my mother found out my father had been cheating on her before they divorced it nearly killed her. I can still picture the night he left for good in my head clear as day. My brother and I didn't even sleep in our own beds that night. We all, my Mom, Kenny, and I slept together in my parent's bed. At the time it had upset me that my mother hadn't cried in front of us, but I came to realize she was just trying to be strong for the both of us."  
  
Kim rarely talked about her parent's separation. It was one of the mysteries about her Tommy had never been able to solve since he hadn't known her at the time it went on. In all the years they had dated that was one thing they had never really gone into depth with. For Kim, Tommy knew that her greatest fear was rejection and people leaving her like her father did to her and her mother. For Tommy, Kim knew his biggest trepidation was that he would never find that right somebody and have a family of his own. Being adopted, Tommy had, of course, always wondered where he had come from. Getting to know his brother had eased his fears somewhat, but they had never fully gone away.  
  
Kimberly continued baring her soul as she sat close to Tommy on the sofa. "They fought so much that year they separated. I remember that when I would wake up late at night to go to the bathroom or get a drink of water from the kitchen or something I would pass by my mom's room and I could hear her crying herself to sleep. That's when I had promised myself it would never happen to me. I didn't date anyone until you came along. I was scared that I would get too close to them and they would cheat on me and leave me like my dad did. But I could tell you were different."  
  
"Kim, I..."  
  
"No, just wait a second. When we talked about the letter that day I wasn't completely honest with you. The reason I broke up with you wasn't because of what I had said in full. I was afraid that since we were so far apart that the relationship wouldn't work out."  
  
"Kim, I would have waited forever for you to get back. After graduation I was seriously thinking about moving to Florida to be closer to you, but after I read that letter I thought you would be happier without me in your life. I missed you so much when you weren't with me Kim, and I would have never broken things off with you...especially not in a letter."  
  
"Tommy, you know I'm really sorry about that right?" She took his hands in her own and gave them a light squeeze. She hoped he didn't still have hostile feelings for her after all this time.  
  
"I know, Kim. You know I never could stay mad at you..."  
  
"I know. Do you remember that time your parents were out of town and I stayed over?" Kim smiled and laughed a little at the memory.  
  
"Do I? Of course I do. That weekend we had the best sex of my life Kim..." Tommy smirked at her as she gave him a funny look.  
  
"Not that Tommy," she scowled. "I was talking about when I helped you with your laundry and I turned all your underwear pink." She covered her mouth as a giggle escaped.  
  
"That was not funny Kim. They guys made fun of me for weeks after they saw my pink briefs in the locker room. Rocky asked me if they had been a present from you."  
  
"Well, you could say that I guess...Damn, you were so mad! A real ass if you ask me."  
  
"Hey, I sent you three dozen roses that next morning. And the fact that my parents wouldn't buy me new underwear didn't help matters either..."  
  
"You're hopeless Thomas Oliver, you know that?"  
  
"Oh, you know you love me Kimmie!" She lunged at him, knocking them both off the couch and onto the carpeted floor.  
  
"I hate it when people call me that! My brother used to call me that you butt!" She relentlessly attacked him, tickling his underarms with her left hand as her right pinned his arms above his head. She sat across his hips, as she had many times before.  
  
Tommy could easily turn the tables on the petite woman on top of him if he wanted to. Though she was packing a ton of muscle under that soft exterior, he could easily knock her to the side and take control of this little wrestling match. But frankly he was enjoying the way things were going right now too much. After about two minutes of the torture he was starting to feel the results of the bumping and grinding in his lower extremities, so he decided now was the time to take matters into his own hands.  
  
He unbalanced her as he snapped his hips upward, knocking her off and on the floor beside him. He swiftly rolled, making sure she didn't have time to get away. He hovered over her, holding her down the same way she had treated him, careful not to be too rough.   
  
"Stop it Tommy! Sttoooop!" She wiggled around, trying to get away, but he held her tight.  
  
"Turn about's fair play Kimmie." She gasped for air as she laughed, his fingers working magic on her tender sides.  
  
As he tickled her until tears were rolling down her face, she tried to kick at him. On one successful attempt, she flailed out, catching his knee and knocking it out from under him. He fell and landed on top of her, his forehead almost hitting her own. Instead, it landed on her neck, his body flattening her petite one beneath him.  
  
"Oh!" Kim laughed and tried to regain her breath, also trying extremely hard not to notice where every part of his hard body molded with her own.  
  
"Sorry Kim," Tommy mumbled into her neck. He couldn't help but smell the sweet scent lingering over her body from the perfume she had sprits on earlier that morning. It drew him in and he had to have a little taste of the goddess he had missed so much over the years.  
  
Kim's eyes almost fell out of the sockets as Tommy's hot breath, then mouth consumed her. It had been so long since she had felt the heaven that was his touch.  
  
"...Mmmm...Tommy," Kim moaned as his lips moved up to her jaw line, then kissing the lobe of her ear and playing with it a little before moving to her temple.  
  
She grasped his hair lightly, egging him on to make her feel the tremors she used to when they had been so young and in love.  
  
Tommy kissed his way over her cheek and finally to her mouth, where the two met and began mending damaged souls. Their tongues dueled and finally they ran out of precious air and had to come up. Tommy's hands framed her face and stroked her hair as he looked down into her hazy eyes. Kim just held on to the elastic waistband of Tommy's boxer shorts, her heart racing and blood pumping faster than it had in a long, long time.  
  
"Kim, do you want this? Do you want us to be together again?" In his eyes Kim saw the question and nervousness. She also saw the naked desire and want therein as well. She wanted Tommy more than she had ever wanting anything or anyone in her life, but she knew that if they took that step again at this point in their lives it would be a mistake.  
  
"I do want you Tommy..." Kim chewed on her bottom lip like she did when she was either really worried or nervous.  
  
"But..." Tommy knew there was a 'but' in that sentence and impatiently waited for her to continue.  
  
"But right now is not the right time to do this." Kim looked away as hurt crossed Tommy's strong features. "Tommy, I love you more now than when we were teenagers, don't get me wrong...But no more than four hours ago I was engaged to be married and you were still dating Kat. No matter how hard we try we are not going to change what happened earlier tonight. I really loved Trevor and right now sex is the last thing I need."  
  
Tommy slowly rolled off her petite little body and stood to his feet. He helped her up by offering one strong hand.  
  
"I understand Kim, believe me I do. I know that things are kind of crazy right now with this whole thing, but that doesn't make me feel any less for you than I already did. We are going to be together Kim, whether it be tomorrow or in a year. We are soul mates."  
  
"Tommy..."  
  
"We are Kim, and you know it."  
  
"I love you Tommy and I want to have a life with you...but not tonight."  
  
"Okay, no problem." Tommy knew that she didn't want to talk about their relationship anymore tonight. Secretly, Tommy had thought things were going a little fast himself, but how could he resist? "So, do I need to walk you to your car or are you staying here tonight?"  
  
Kim thought for a couple seconds before responding. "Here I guess if you don't mind. Trevor is still at the hotel. I know he probably just got another room there or something."  
  
"Yeah, probably. I wanted to knock the shit out of him when I recognized him..."  
  
"Oh...I did. I think I broke his nose." They both shared a little smile at that thought.  
  
"Good for you baby."   
  
"I hurt my big toe though when I kicked him in the face..." She looked down at her left foot and sure enough her big toe was really red, not black or blue, but kind of swollen.  
  
"Oh, let me take a look at it." Tommy looked her foot in his large hands and examined it. "I don't think it is broken or anything, but you should probably not kick anyone in the face for a while." He smiled at her.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen Kat yet so I can't make any promises..." They chuckled a little and suddenly found themselves in a strong hug.  
  
"I missed you Kim." Tommy rubbed her back through her pajamas.  
  
"I missed you too, Tommy. Thank you for being such a great friend. I don't know hat I would have done of you wouldn't have been here for me."  
  
Kim broke the warm embrace and followed Tommy down the hall. He got a couple blankets from his hall closet and made a nice little bed out of his couch.  
  
"I'll take the couch and you can take my bed Beautiful."  
  
"Okay, thanks. Night Tommy."  
  
"Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite."  
  
Kim leaned in and gave Tommy a kiss on the lips shocking Tommy. He didn't say anything as she walked out of the living room and into his bedroom. He just laid down and closed his eyes which were a little itchy and heavy from sleepiness. He was asleep before the glow from under his bedroom door had gone away. The occupant of the room consumed in slumber not long after.  
  
*****  
  
  
Wow, that took me a long time to write! Well, not really a long time to write, but I had to rewrite it a couple times. I hope you guys liked it, but I'm sorry to say that the updated will probably be pretty far apart now that school is starting up again. Sorry, I'll try to get them up as soon as I can. Thanks. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ~Morgan~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Bigger They Are, The Harder They Fal...

Title: Rumor Has It  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR related stuff. I don't, though I wish I did. Please don't sue me. I have to pay for college.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you tell me where you are planning to put it up at.  
  
Rating: R for sexual situations, language, and violence.  
  
My Notes: Thank you, thank you, thank you for being so patient with me and my wacky updates. I hope I'll do better with getting chapters out sooner, but I can't make any promises. Please read and review. Thanks. ~Morgan~  
  
  
*****  
  
Tommy's Apartment  
Wednesday, September 25, 2000 7:04 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Kim awoke and she was only partially disoriented until she remembered she had stayed at Tommy's place last night. The aroma of coffee and bacon overtook her senses and her stomach growled. She rubbed at her eyes and briefly glanced at the small alarm clock sitting next to the bed and groaned in frustration for being a natural early riser. With an exasperated sigh she pulled back the heavy bedspread and climbed out of bed. She splashed her face with some cold water in the bathroom before joining Tommy in the kitchen.  
  
*****  
  
Tommy turned around as Kim, hair going ever which way and eyes still a little squinty, slowly made her way into his small kitchen.  
  
'Now that's the Kim I remember.'  
  
"Hey Kim, good-morning." Tommy gave her a wide grin and used the spatula in his hand to direct her to the table. "Have a seat. Breakfast will be ready in a sec."  
  
"Morning Tommy. That smells wonderful." Kim was going to just sit down and let him do all the work, but she thought otherwise. Instead she wondered over to the refrigerator, pulled out a gallon of orange juice, and poured two big glasses full.   
  
"How did you sleep?"  
  
Kim placed the container back in the fridge before replying. "Not so good. I woke up about every two hours and then it took me like thirty minutes to go back to sleep."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds about how I did. I woke up once at three and four then an ambulance or something went by and woke me up again at six thirty so I just stayed up. How many pancakes did you want Beautiful?"  
  
"One is plenty Tommy. You want me to get out the butter and syrup?"  
  
"Sure," Tommy answered and went back to flipping the pancakes. "Hey Kim, what do you want to do today? I called in sick at work so we have the whole day ahead of us."  
  
"I want to talk to Katherine."  
  
Tommy turned to look at her again, not really liking the tone in her sweet voice. "Are you sure that's a good idea Kim? I agree that Kat is not one of the best people in the world right now but I think you should give yourself some time to think this over before you do something you'll regret. I was pretty harsh to her last night, and I'll never be able to take those words back whether I want to or not. She deserved them, but that doesn't make it okay."  
  
"I've thought it over Tommy and the only way I'm going to be able to get over this whole thing is if I talk to them and figure out why they slept together. That's all I want to know. I want to know why I wasn't good enough a friend to Kat for her not to betray me. I want to know what I did to drive Trevor into her arms..."  
  
"Kim, you were good enough. You were more than enough for him and Katherine. The truth is that Trevor didn't deserve you. He never has. If he can't see how wonderful a person you really are than you are better off without him. I don't want you to think that any of this is your fault. Kim, some people are just assholes by nature and as it turns out Trevor is one of those people. Now Kat, I don't know what the hell she was thinking threw all this."  
  
"I still want to talk to both of them." Kim sat down and started to fix her plate of food that Tommy just sat on the kitchen table.  
  
"Okay, well, maybe we can set a time and place for the both of them to meet us today. Some place public so we know things won't get out of hand. Maybe, just maybe, we can sort this out. If not, then we go on with our lives whether or not they are in it or not."  
  
"All right. But I don't want Trevor to be there. I couldn't care less what he has to say. There is no way I could salvage so much as a friendship with him anyway now. Kat...maybe."  
  
"Lets just eat and then we can figure out what to do with them later. Do we need to go get your stuff from the hotel?"  
  
"Huh? Why would we do that," Kim questioned as she took a swig of orange juice.  
  
"Well, I thought that since you didn't have a job or anything lined up yet that you could stay here with me. I know you said you wanted to take things slow, but we can still go slow if you live here..."  
  
"Oh Tommy, I don't know about that. Sure, we held back our emotions for each other last night, but I don't know how long we can keep that up. And plus, wouldn't it be a little suspicious if I all of the sudden started living with you? I've only been back in Angel Grove for two days. My Mom would go nuts if I called her and said 'Hey Mom, guess what! Trevor and I are not getting married after all and I'm living with my first love in Angel Grove now.' She would kill me"  
  
"Okay, so you have some valid points, but can you afford sixty or seventy dollars a night for a hotel room? What about other expenses, like a car and groceries? Come on Kim, it won't be that bad. I don't think it would be all that suspicious if we bunked together. If people have a problem with me helping a friend back on her feet than they are the ones with a problem. I wouldn't mind getting to know you a little better either. I certainly wouldn't mind if we went back to the daily ritual of making love all night..."  
  
"Tommy..."  
  
"I was just teasing you Kim. What do you say? You can stay here until you get a steady job and back on your own two feet. You wouldn't have to pay rent or utilities or anything at all. Then, when you save up enough money you are free to go as you choose, though I wouldn't mind of you stayed here with me for all eternity."  
  
Kim stopped eating for a couple of minutes and thought, really thought, about his proposition.   
  
'I guess it wouldn't be that bad. I wouldn't have any bills and I could save up enough to get my own place and a rental car. Hmmm...I wouldn't mind getting a little action either...' Kim blushed at her own thoughts.  
  
"You know what Handsome? I think I'm going to take you up on that offer." Tommy face spread into a huge smile as she made her decision. "I'll find a good job and start saving up. I should be out of here in four months at the latest...Of course some of my money a month will go to help with bills and groceries..."  
  
"No, Kim...I don't need any help with that. I already told you. With the school doing so well right now I have more than enough money to..."  
  
"I insist Tommy," Kim interrupted. "I'm not here to freeload off of you. If I'm going to live here than I'm going to help with the rent and utilities. You also have expenses for your dojo that you need to handle too."  
  
"All right Kim, you win."  
  
"I always win..."  
  
*****  
  
Tanya Sloan's Rent House  
Wednesday, September 25, 2000 6:37 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"I'm sorry Tanya, but I don't see how you cannot be mad at Kat. I mean, she hurt Tommy! And what about Kimberly? They were supposed to be getting married Tanya and now her fiancee has cheated on her with one of her closest friends. How can you be so freaking cool about all this?"   
  
"Adam, none of this is any of my business. It's none of yours either. They are adults and they can work out their problems by themselves. I have my own damn problems you know without having to be a freaking referee."  
  
"No one is asking you to do that. But, how can you not be mad at her?" Adam just could not fathom how Tanya did not feel any animosity toward her friend after what she had done.  
  
"Adam, Kat is my friend. She is my best friend in fact. Yes, she made a mistake, but I am not going to turn my back on her. If you were any kind of friend you would not choose sides either and you would just lay low until they all worked it out. Now, I don't want to hear another word about this. I'll see you later. I'm working late so I won't be home until around seven. I might just stop by Kat's place and see how she is doing. Is that okay with you," Tanya asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Do whatever you want. I'm not your master. But if you expect me to just go on acting like nothing happened than you are wrong." Adam turned and went back into the bathroom to finish shaving.  
  
Tanya just watched him go.   
  
'Great, now this whole affair has me fighting with MY boyfriend. They better get this sorted out fast, because I would bet money that some of the other former rangers will feel the same way Adam does when they find out.'  
  
With a rueful sigh, Tanya grabbed her car keys off the dresser and left for work.  
  
*****  
  
West Inn Resort Room 453  
Wednesday, September 25, 2000 8:21 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Hey Kim, are we going to need a crane to carry all your luggage? Or do you think a forklift will cut it," Tommy asked with a smart ass look on his face. Kim stuck the card in the slot and waited for the little green light to flash before opening the hotel door.  
  
"Very funny. I'll have you know that I only brought five bags with me..." They stepped inside.  
  
"Oh, only five..." Tommy said being sarcastic with a small grin tugging at his lips.  
  
"Oh hush," she commanded with a swat to the chest. Tommy looked around at the fairly large room and there were clothes and what not everywhere.  
  
"Dang Kim, what happened in here?"  
  
"Nothing, Trevor is just not a very neat person," she replied with a shrug. "I'll pack the stuff up that's in the bathroom if you'll just throw all my stuff in here in that bag."  
  
"No problem." Tommy started picking up pairs of jeans and shoes and stuffing them in the bag she had given him. Kim walked into the bathroom and went to work on cleaning it up. "Hey Kim, what do you want me to do with all Trevor's stuff he left here?"  
  
"Just leave it. I'm sure the maids will throw it away for me or something." Tommy smiled and piled it up in a stack on one of the chairs that went along with the small table by the window. Tommy thought he had gotten everything, but he caught a glimpse of something red from underneath the bed. He walked over there and bent down to grab the garment. A lump rose in his throat as he held the tiny red lingerie. It was a lacy one piece bodes and it was extremely sexy. Under other circumstances, Tommy would have been drooling at the thought of Kim in the risque lingerie but the thought of her wearing it for Trevor virtually made him sick to his stomach. Kim chose that time to walk out of the bathroom, two bags in her hands ready to leave the hotel room.  
  
"Tommy? Are you ready to go," she asked as she stepped out. Noticing what he was holding Kim got that same sick feeling. "I'm sorry Tommy, I didn't mean for you to see that. You can just throw it in that pile over there with his stuff."  
  
Tommy did as she told him and then picked up the last three bags without saying a word.   
  
Kim walked behind him out of the room, lost in her own thoughts.   
  
'I can't believe he saw that. What must he think about me now? Wait a second, he knew that Trevor and I had sex, so what am I overreacting for?'  
  
'I can't believe I overreacted like that. It's not like I didn't know they were having sex or something. Let it go man, she's with you now.' Tommy couldn't help but feel a little jealous toward Trevor. His Kim had slept with another man that wasn't him. 'Oh, well...I'll just have to get over it so we can move on in our relationship.'  
  
*****  
  
Tommy and Kim made their way to Tommy's truck after returning the small card that was used as the key to her room and signing out.   
  
"Are you ready to go Beautiful?"  
  
"Yeah, lets get out of here. I need to call Kat and set up someplace for us to meet when we get back to your place."  
  
"All right, what are you going to say to her?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to act like I don't have a clue that she slept with him and ask her out for lunch or something. Then I guess I'll just ask her about it."  
  
"Okay, if you're sure you want to do that."  
  
"I'm sure."   
  
Just as Tommy was loading the last of Kim's bags in his truck he heard Kim mutter "Oh great" under her breath.  
  
"What is it Kim," he asked without turning around.  
  
Tommy felt someone tap him roughly on the shoulder and turned to see who it was. He was surprised to be face to face with Trevor and some other guy who was about twice the size of Tommy, weight wise. His eyes turned dark as he looked the duo over.  
  
"What do you want Trevor?" His voice was dark with anger.  
  
"I want my bitch back. What's it to you?" Trevor violently grabbed Kim's arm and she cried out in pain. He slapped her with the back of his hand and grabbed her hair with the other.  
  
Tommy moved so fast that no one saw it coming. He took the big guy out first, punching him square in the chest and delivering a roundhouse kick to his face before he could even throw a punch. The guy fell with a loud thud and hit the concrete parking lot. Tommy punched Trevor in the face, finishing the job Kim had done on his nose. It was really broken now. He grasped Trevor's neck so hard with one hand that Trevor couldn't even breathe.  
  
"You better fucking let her go or I will rip your ass apart. I'm not fucking playing games with you." Tommy's face was inches away from his own. He could feel his hot breath on his forehead. He was going ton try to fight back, but thought better of it.  
  
Kim tore her arm away and rubbed at it where he had been holding it. She already had bruises where he had grasped her and red marks. Her left eye also had a red mark under it where Trevor had hit her. That would definitely become a bruise before the end of the day.  
  
Tommy looked at Kim. "Are you okay Beautiful?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
"Good." He then glared at Trevor again. "If you ever touch her again I swear I will rip your heart out. Now you need to leave and never come back again. I have already told you once and I will not tell you again." Tommy dropped Trevor to the ground and kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"Lets get out of here Tommy," Kim said as she heard sirens off in the distance.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
**Next chapter: Kim talks to Kat. The others find out about the affair. Who will side with who and who won't pick sides? You'll have to wait and find out.**  
  
Okay, that's all for this chapter. I have decided to make this series a little longer, so bare with me. Also, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please read and review. Thanks. ~Morgan~  
  



	6. Guarded Pasts

Title: Rumor Has It  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR material and characters. I only own the stuff I make up myself. Please, oh, please don't sue me.  
  
Rating: R for violence, adult situations, and language.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you inform me first as to where you want to put it.  
  
Time Line: This story takes place four years after Kim left for Florida. Kim did break up with Tommy. No one made her write "The Letter" or anything like that. She really did meet someone new. Most of the characters are 22, and some are 23. Okay, that's good enough I guess.  
  
My Notes: Special thanks go out to Hanspam, Shawn (Ozmandayus), StarryNights, Kristine, zee-zila, Arielle, The Girl In The Red Jacket, and kimberlyluvstommy. Thank you guys for always reviewing and supporting me. You guys keep me writing. Thanks. ~Morgan~  
  
  
*****  
  
Tommy's Apartment  
Wednesday, September 25, 2000 8:43 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Kim picked up Tommy's black cordless phone off the kitchen counter and dialed a familiar number. She gave Tommy a slight smile as he put some ice in an ice pack for her eye, grateful for his caring help.  
  
"Hello," an Australian accented voice answered on the other line.  
  
"...Hey Kat, this is Kim..." Kim shifted the phone to her other ear as it created a dulling throb to spread over the left side of her face.  
  
There was a slight pause on Kat's part, but she spoke up. "Oh, hey Kim. What's up?" Kat's heart jumped in her throat as she recognized Kim's voice. Her first reaction was to just slam the phone down and change her number so she would never have to face her about this whole ordeal. But Kat knew that wasn't very logical.  
  
'She doesn't know does she? Oh, God, what do I say?'  
  
Kim twisted the phone cord around her finger and gave Tommy a silent thank you as he handed her the cold pack wrapped in some paper towels so that it wouldn't be too cold on her sensitive face. Tommy wanted to give the two a moment to speak alone so he left the kitchen to fold the blankets sprawled out all over the couch and make his bed. Kim discarded the ice pack and sat in on the table for the time being.   
  
"Nothing much Kat. I was just calling to see what you were up to. I thought that maybe we could go grab a bite to eat or something if you didn't have plans for lunch. You know, catch up on old times or whatever."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great." Kat's palms were sweaty as she grasped the phone with a near death grip. "Hey Kim, you haven't talked to Tommy today right?" If Kat would have checked her caller ID box she would have figured out the real answer to that question.  
  
"Nope, why?" Kim rolled her eyes and sighed.   
  
'This is pathetic. Why do I even bother?'  
  
"No reason. I was just wondering. So, where do you want to meet and what time would be good for you?" Kat rolled her eyes, not really wanting to meet up with her former friend at all.  
  
"How about at 12:30. We can go to that little restaurant on Baker Street. What's it called?"  
  
"Um, Donna's Kitchen?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one. Have you ever eaten there?" Kim was starting to feel sick to her stomach that Kat could hold a normal conversation with her after what had happened. A real friend would have all ready told her she had slept with her man. But she kept the conversation going waiting to see if Kat had any integrity left.  
  
"No, but I hear they have pretty good salads. I'll see you then. Bye Kim." Kat hung up the phone before Kim could even say bye back to her.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Whoa, what happened Kim? Did she say something about it on the phone," Tommy queried as he walked back into the small kitchen. "You need to put this on your eye and keep it there," he scolded as he picked the ice pack up off the table and gently pressed it to her already bruised and puffy eye.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. And no, she didn't say a thing about it. She just acted like everything was peachy which really pisses me off!"  
  
"I know Kim, but there is nothing we can really do about it. While you were in the restroom earlier Trini called and wanted to know if you wanted to meet her and some of the others at the park before it got too hot to do anything. You feel up to that?" Tommy walked behind her chair and massaged her tense shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that would be okay. How are we going to explain my mangled face? And your hand? You know they are going to want to know what happened. I mean, who wouldn't wonder about a friend who has a huge bruise covering the left side of her face and one that has bruises and cuts on his hand."  
  
"We'll just tell them the truth. There is no reason to hide what happened. We didn't do anything wrong. Trevor and that fat guy started everything in the first place."  
  
"I guess you're right...Hey! Where's *your* ice pack buster? If I have to freeze my face you have to freeze your hand. It's only fair Buddy..."  
  
"You're mean when you're pissed," Tommy teased as he hunted for another one.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Trini, this is Tommy. We decided to go after all." After Tommy had drawn Kim a nice, hot bubble bath to soak her troubles away, he remembered that he needed to call Trini and the others and tell them that they could make it to the park.  
  
"All right, that's great. Hey, don't forget to bring your swimsuits. Rocky says the water is great first thing in the morning. Maybe we can play a little volleyball or something too." Trini combed out her long, wet hair and wrapped it around a couple times into a tight bun.   
  
"Sounds great. We'll see you guys there. What time do we need to meet you?" Tommy heard the water from the bath splash a little and turned his head to the ajar door. He smiled wistfully as he caught sight of Kim relaxing, eyes peacefully closed, amidst the frothy bubbles. Oh what he wouldn't do to be one small bubble, laying on the side of her neck or on the curve of her supple brea...  
  
"Tommy? Are you still there?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry Trini. I spaced out for a second there." Tommy silently swore at himself for ogling Kim when she wasn't looking. She just looked so good.   
  
"That's all right. We were going to say about ten if that's okay with you guys." Trini rummaged through her drawers until she found her bathing suit and then tossed it on her bed.  
  
"That sounds okay. I'll ask Kim, but I'm sure that will be fine with her too."  
  
Trini smiled with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "I was meaning to ask you why Kim was over at your apartment..." She was trying to be subtle, without giving the fact she knew Tommy and Kim were meant to be together away.   
  
'I wonder what those two are up to? Heck, even when I was still around they couldn't keep their hands off each other. It wouldn't be that far of a stretch for the two to just go back to the way things were...' Trini knew that they both had other partners, but she didn't want to give up her own hope that the two would find their ways back to one another. 'Damn, Trini. You have got to find yourself a man. Look at you, prying in on other people's love lives.'  
  
Tommy grinned, "We are just spending some time together Trini. You know, the way you and Jason are always spending time together..."  
  
'That was a low blow Tommy.' He couldn't help but smile.  
  
'He couldn't know could he?'  
  
Trini blushed, thankful that no one was in her bedroom with her. "Okay, I believe you." Trini didn't want to admit it to Tommy, but if he and Kim were spending time together like her and Jason were 'spending time together', the group was in for surprise.   
  
'I wonder what would happen if one of our friends ever cheated on another? That would be really awkward...' Trini scolded herself for that last thought. 'Kim and Tommy would never do anything like that.'  
  
"I guess we'll see you later then. Talk to you then Trini. Bye."  
  
"All right, Bye Tommy."  
  
"Hey Kim..." Tommy walked over to the door and made his way inside the bathroom where Kim was still laying in the tub.  
  
"Uh huh?" She had the modesty to check and make sure everything was covered up.  
  
"You know you don't have anything I haven't seen before..." Tommy gave her that smart ass look again and she almost swatted it off.  
  
"I know, but...but it would not be right for you to see it again. Take a cold shower Tommy. I know I'm incredible sexy, but you are just going to have to suppress your desire to jump in and take me right here in this bathtub." She had been caught off guard at first, but she quickly regained her equilibrium.  
  
"As much as I would love to play this little game with you, we can't. I just talked to Trini and we have about forty minutes until we need to meet her and the gang at the park. So get out of the bathtub, dry your sweet ass off, and get ready." Tommy thought he now had one up on her.  
  
But Kim stuck back quickly. She stood up in the tub, the only thing on her body was water and bubbles. "Would you hand me that towel over there Tommy? I can't reach it without getting the floor all wet..." She made a snug face at him.  
  
"Uh...Yeah, here you go Kim."  
  
'Oh. My. God. She still looks good enough to eat. Get a hold of yourself Tommy, she is just trying to catch you off guard...'  
  
It worked.  
  
'He never looked that hard when we were dating. Ha, I won this battle.'  
  
"Thanks, Tommy. Are you going to stand there all day starring at me or are you going to get dressed?"  
  
"I'm going, but before I do I just have to say one thing..."  
  
"And what would that be," Kim asked in a sweet, innocent voice.  
  
"Yowzaaa!"  
  
"Tommy, get out of here," she laughed right before swatting his behind with her towel.  
  
*****  
  
Angel Grove Recreational Park  
Wednesday, September 25, 2000 9:32 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Yo, Tommy. Glad you could make it my man," Zach greeted as Tommy and Kim walked up to them. "Hey Kim. What's up? What the hell happened to you?" Everyone turned to look at her and then question after question bombed her about the ugly bruises on both her arm and the one donning her left eye.  
  
"Who did that Kim?"  
  
"That could only have come from a fist."  
  
"Geezus Kim, when did that happen?"  
  
"Guys, it's just a bruise. Trevor and I got into a fight and one thing led to another...You don't have to worry about me because Tommy all ready handled everything."  
  
Jason balled up his fist at the mere thought that someone had hit his long time friend. Kim was like a sister to him. He had the sudden urge to smash something. Zach, Rocky, Billy, and Rocky had similar feelings. Trevor was definitely not liked with this group of people right now.  
  
Trini couldn't believe something like that had happened to her best friend. Sure, she knew that domestic abuse was out there, but she would have never thought it would happen to one of their own. She now felt pretty guilty for giving Tommy the third degree about him and Kim's relationship. Aisha gave Kim a hug and offered her a listening ear whenever she needed one. It hurt her to see her friend in pain.  
  
"Kim, what happened? What did you two fight about that would be so bad that he would hit you? Look at your face..." Trini asked as she inspected her swollen eye. Kim has tried to cover as much of it up as possible with makeup. But while makeup can do wonders, it was not a miracle maker.  
  
"It's not like it was the first time he had hit me guys..." The looks on their faces said it all. Kim wanted to knock herself upside the head for letting that closely guarded secret out. She didn't want them to think she was weak or pathetic. Them knowing the truth would definitely change their views of her wouldn't it?  
  
Tommy immediately stepped up to her, rage and question in his now dark eyes. "Kim? What do you mean it wasn't the first time he has hit you? He hit you before today too? Talk to me Kim, I need to know..." He halfway gently grabbed her arms, making her face him.  
  
She lied. "He was drunk one night and I got on his bad side, that's all. He didn't know what he was doing at the time guys. I just got in his way." He loosened his hold a little.  
  
Inside, Kim thought something that she didn't think any of them could handle. 'If only you knew what happened time after time again...And I just let him do it to me.'  
  
"No, Kim! That is not an excuse for him hitting you! Why didn't you tell someone? One of us, a family member, the police? Once is enough..." Tommy yelled, shaking her a little. His old, almost scary side from his days as a new ranger showing once more.  
  
Kim yanked her arms from where he held him. "Look, he doesn't even remember doing it. There is no reason to dig all that back up again. I'm sorry I even said anything. Now, are we going to swim or what?" Kim knew that this conversation was over for now, but she couldn't dodge it forever. She was getting agitated.  
  
"All right, but you never answered my question..." Trini couldn't believe Kim was acting this way. She didn't seem like the sort to let something like that go on, especially to herself. Trini wasn't going to just let Kim go without a valid explanation for her situation, not that there was one. Under no circumstances should a man hit a woman. It was just wrong.  
  
"He cheated on me okay! Is that what you wanted to hear? I wasn't good enough for him so Trevor fucked Kat."  
  
They all wore blank expressions, not quite believing what they had heard.  
  
Rocky spoke up. "Kat? Our Kat? Katherine Hillard?" He looked to Tommy to see if it was true. His face told him it was.  
  
"Oh, man."  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Okay, I know I promised you guys the Kim/Kat confrontation like two chapters ago, but I got all messed up and now it will have to wait for another chapter. I seriously have all these scenarios running around in my head and the next chapter won't be ready until I can figure out where this story is going. Sorry about that. But on the other hand, the story has just gotten a lot longer with the new stuff I have planned. So hang in there guys. I will hopefully have the next one up by the end of the week or weekend.  
  
  
**Next Chapter (hopefully): The Kat fight that was supposed to have been written two chapters ago... Another quarrel between Trevor and some of the gang. Will Kim be able to talk to someone about the abuse? I don't even know yet so that *will* be a surprise.**  
  
  
I'm also working on the next chapters to Infernal Destiny and Don't Take The Girl, so be on the look out for those. I have been playing around with a little NC-17 stuff too, but I don't think I'm brave enough to post it. Hehe. We'll see about that too...  
  
~Morgan~


	7. The Confrontation

Title: Rumor Has It  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR material and characters. I only own the stuff I make up myself.  
  
Rating: R for violence, adult situations, and language.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you inform me first as to where you want to put it.  
  
My Notes: Okay, I know it has been months upon months since I have written another chapter for this series (and the other ones I have out there as well). You probably don't even remember this fanfic...so I apologize in advance to anyone who has to reread all the last chapters to even remember what the heck is going on. That's my fault. Please read, review, and enjoy.  
  
  
*****  
  
Angel Grove Recreational Park  
Wednesday, September 25, 2000 9:32 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
They all wore blank expressions, not quite believing what they had heard.  
  
Rocky spoke up. "Kat? Our Kat? Katherine Hillard?" He looked to Tommy to see if it was true. His face told him it was. "Oh, man."  
  
They all stood frozen for a few seconds, nobody breathing as they let what Kim just told them sink in a little. It was hard to believe that one of their family members had done this.  
  
One could see the hurt in both Tommy and Kim's eyes. Tommy tried to hide it like he usually did when he was in pain. He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, an old nervous habit.  
  
Kim tried desperately to stop the tears, but the pain inside her chest overpowered her will to stay strong. She didn't want them to see her cry. All morning long she had acted like the whole incident hadn't hurt, but now it was time to stop pretending. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Her chest throbbed and her throat ached as she tried once more to get herself under control. But it was no use. At first, her eyes filled up with tears that she tried to blink back, but when that didn't work, they started to slowly trickle down her cheeks in small rivulets. Growing faster and faster as the emotions welled up inside her. Aisha put an arm around Kim's shoulders and whispered something that Kim didn't quite understand.  
  
::Why am I so upset?:: Kim thought. ::Trevor was such an asshole. Sure, he was a nice guy when sober, but when he drank he was a completely different person. He would always get so violent with me, and then never even remember a thing in the morning. He would wake up and find me locked in the bathroom, asleep on the floor and realize he had done something wrong when he saw the bruises or occasional busted lip, but he never stopped drinking like he promised he would. Every time he would cry and beg for my forgiveness I would give it to him. I was so stupid to think he would actually change for me. And I was stupid to stay with him for as long as I did. My life was hell with him...But why does my heart still ache like it does? Why does it still hurt?::  
  
Trini was the first to regain her composure somewhat. "What? When did all this happen? Kim, why didn't you call me," Trini asked, more than a little hurt to be just finding this out. There was a time when Kim would tell Trini everything. Now, it was like she wasn't even herself anymore around her.  
  
"I ju.."  
  
Tommy interrupted her before she could finish. "Do you remember at the picnic when we all said were going to go to The Green Cow to have a few drinks and hang out talking and stuff?"   
  
"Bro, we remember. Would you just cut to the chase..." Jason was starting to get really angry. The fact that Trevor hit Kim had outraged him. He couldn't see how someone could do something like that to innocent little Kimberly. Not once, which was bad enough, but twice. The thought of Tommy knocking the shit out of the asshole over and over had put his anger at a simmering pace. Looking over at Kim, the anger became more and more with every sniffle and every tear that fell from her eyes.  
  
"Well, Kat and Trevor had a little too much fun without us..." Tommy didn't want this to destroy anymore friendships than it already had, but that looked to be inevitable.  
  
"I can't believe her," Zach said. "How could she do that? How could she do that to you two? She only knew Trevor for like half a day and then she goes and sleeps with him and completely goes against everything you had built together?"  
  
Kim stepped in. "We don't want this to have any effect on our group, okay? This is our problem and we want to deal with it ourselves. There is no sense in all of us fighting over something like this."  
  
"I completely agree Kim...However, this has already effected our little group. You can't expect us to act like nothing's wrong after you drop a bombshell like that on us! That's not logical Kim..." Trini sighed and shook her head. " I'm sorry, but how can you stand here and act like everything is all right? They hurt you guys. And since Kat hurt you and Tommy she hurt all of us. She didn't even think about how you would feel when she was humping your fiancee. And what about you, Tommy? She was dating you for years, and she just goes out and sleeps with someone she didn't even know? I don't know about you guys, but my opinion of her has changed. After all of us have been through together a mistake like that will wipe all of that loyalty and trust away."  
  
Rocky stayed quiet, not wanting to say something he would regret in the long run. He just stood back, contemplating all the ways one could look at this situation. The longer he thought, the more and more he sided with Tommy and Kim. He was going to say something, but thought better of it. He would just keep his mouth shut for right now.  
  
Jason reached out and touched Kim's face, apologizing as she grimaced. "I'm with Trini. I don't approve at all with what Kat has done, but if I ever see her I will hold my tongue and not say a word. This is your problem and I'll let you handle it...Trevor is another story. If I ever see that bastard I'm going to kill him. And I'm not kidding. Look what he did to your face, Kim. That's not something you can forgive someone for."  
  
None of them had ever seen that look in Jason's eyes. They hadn't been so dark. Never in all their years of war, death, stress, and tears had Jason looked so fervid. It scared them more than their enemies ever had. In a world full of anger, hate, and destruction, a peaceful state of mind is the only thing that will keep you sane.  
  
*****  
  
Donna's Kitchen Parking Lot  
Wednesday, September 25, 2000 12:36 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Kim parked her car and though about what she was doing. Did she really want to talk to Katherine after what she had done? Would this lunch cause more trouble then there already was between them? She decided to go ahead and meet up with Kat for lunch, even though she knew the fences could not be mended between them. Kat had hurt her. She had stabbed her in the back in the worst way possible. She has cheated on their friendship, not caring about the ties they had shared. The worst thing was that she had lied to her. Sure, Kim hadn't come right out and asked Kat if she had slept with her fiancee, but not telling her made Kat look shallow in Kim's eyes.  
  
After gathering her thoughts, Kim shut off the engine and pulled her keys out. Reaching down into the passenger side foot area, Kim grabbed her purse and chunked her keys inside. Glancing at the mirror right above her head, Kim rubbed her swollen eye. She had decided. Her and Kat were going to have it out and Kat was going to tell her the truth...Even if she had to beat it out of her.  
  
She was about to exit her car when her cell phone started to ring. Sighing, she dug in her purse and pulled it out.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"Hey, Kim, it's me," Tommy answered as he put some Jean shorts and his swimming trunks in a red bag that sat at the foot of his bed. They never had gotten around to swimming this morning.  
  
"Oh, hey Tommy, what are you up to?" Kim sat her purse back down in her lap and knew why he was calling. He was checking up on her. He could be so sweet sometimes.  
  
"I was just worried about you. You left so quickly this morning that I didn't have a chance to talk to you..." While Tommy and the others were playing a serious game of volleyball, Kim had grabbed her stuff and fled. She hadn't felt like playing and she definitely didn't feel like sitting outside in the sun all day. Instead, she had gone back to Tommy's place and crashed, emotionally drained from the morning's events. She had woken up, luckily, about forty minutes before having to meet Kat for lunch. Tommy still hadn't gotten home yet.  
  
"I know," Kim queried. "I was just tired. I went back to your apartment and took a nice long nap. I hear they do wonders for some people..."  
  
"But not for you right," Tommy joked. "You still feel like crap don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, I gotta go. Kat is waiting for me."  
  
"Are you really going to talk to her?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sitting in the parking lot right now. I was fixing to go in when you called me." Kim looked around the small parking lot and spotted Kat's car a row back.  
  
"All right. Are you going to bring it up, or are you going to just let her keep pretending that nothing happened?"  
  
"I don't know yet...Look, I'll talk to you when I get back."  
  
"Okay...Oh, wait!"  
  
Kim giggled a little. "What?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you would care to join me for a little road trip up to my uncle's cabin for the rest of the week and weekend. It will give us both some time to relax and take our mind's off this crazy shit."  
  
"We'll see Tommy." Kim laughed, knowing that Tommy knew she would go.  
  
"Come on Kim, you know you want to go...We can go fishing, do a little swimming, then relax next to the fire at night. I'll even take you bike riding up in the trails. It's really beautiful up there. I'll introduce you to Maurine and Joey. They're really nice people, Beautiful. They live about a quarter of a mile away from my uncle's cabin with their kids. They have six of them, can you believe that? They're only like twenty-five or something and have six kids! Geeze, they need to just stop fu..."  
  
"Okay, okay! I get the picture. I don't really want to know what you want them to stop doing...I'll go"  
  
"I knew you would," Tommy said with a cocky grin.  
  
"I knew you knew I would...Okay, I REALLY need to go now. I'm almost ten minutes late."  
  
"Okay, good luck in there."  
  
"Thanks, I'll probably need it."  
  
*****  
  
Arden and Associates  
Wednesday, September 25, 2000 12:39 P.M.  
Stone Canyon, Ca  
  
"Arden and Associates, how may I help you?" Tanya continued typing on her keyboard, trying to get the last of the document information down so she could take her lunch break. Her boss was being a real jerk today.  
  
"Tanya, it's Aisha..."  
  
Tanya wasn't at all surprised. "Oh, hey girl, what's up?"  
  
"Have you heard the news?" Aisha was not usually the town gossip, but she had to know if Tanya knew what her best friend was up to.  
  
"Girl, Kat showed up on my doorstep early in the morning in tears. She was a wreck. I was going to go visit her after I got off work yesterday and see how she was holding up, but all the lights were out in her apartment so I didn't."  
  
"I can't believe this is happening. I don't know what to do."  
  
Tanya punched in the last of the paperwork and grabbed her car keys and purse from under her desk. Saying good-bye to some coworkers, she exited the large law firm and headed to her car.  
  
"I know how you feel, but I can't help but feel sorry for Kat. In a way, I guess I can't believe she really did this. On the other hand, I'm royally pissed. She had to know that something like this would effect everyone around her. Adam and I have been in three fights since she left my house. We were up until three arguing about this mess the night she came over."  
  
"Man, I can imagine what that's like. I'll tell you something though, Jason is livid. I have never seen him so mad at anyone...ever."  
  
"Jason is that mad at Kat? I don't think..."  
  
"No, at Trevor. I mean, he is upset with her, but not nearly as angry as he is with him."  
  
"Okay, I'm with you now."  
  
"Yeah, he even said that if he ever saw Trevor he would make him wish we was never born. Kim's face looks horrid." Now Tanya was confused. "You should see the bruise he left on her. It's all puffy and stuff. Even on her arm you can see where his fingers were..."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Kim's face. Where Trevor hit her yesterday afternoon..."  
  
Tanya's jaw dropped. "Trevor hit Kim?"  
  
"Yeah, and supposedly it's not the first time he has done it to her."  
  
"Where did you hear that from?"  
  
"Kim told us. I don't think she meant to, but I think it just slipped out. She said that one night Trevor got drunk and he slapped her or something and didn't remember doing it that next morning..."  
  
"And she just let it go? That doesn't sound too much like Kim."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Well, do you think she's telling the truth? I mean, she might just be afraid to tell you what really happened. You did say that she didn't mean to tell you guys. It sounds to me like Kim and Trevor were having problems before all of this even came up..."  
  
"I've never known Kimberly to lie. I would think that if she had gotten herself into an abusive relationship she would have told someone. And plus, Kim may look small and weak, but my girl could kick any guy's ass if she really wanted to do it. I just don't see how Trevor could have been doing anything to her other than what she told us. Kim is too strong for that."  
  
"Maybe you're right. I mean you do know Kim a lot better than I do. I guess I'm just being a little too paranoid."  
  
"No, I think it's nice that you are being perceptive. If none of this would have happened and Kim really would have been in a dangerous relationship with Trevor your concerns may have saved her life or something. You never know. This world is so damn crazy these days."  
  
"Yeah, that's true. So, what have you been up to lately?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just working..."  
  
*****  
  
Donna's Kitchen   
Wednesday, September 25, 2000 12:44 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Kim and Kat ordered their food and tried to make small talk. The tension in the air was extremely heavy. To Kim, Kat seemed distant and introverted. To Kat, Kim seemed cold and impatient. It seemed to grow when Kat asked Kim about her face and Kim lied to her about it.  
  
"So Kim, have you found a job yet," Kat asked, trying to at least get through this lunch. She wanted nothing more than to sprint out the restaurant doors and never look back.  
  
Kim lost her cool. "Cut the bullshit Kat, I know what you did."  
  
"You do? How did you find out?" Kat was shocked, to say the least.  
  
"Lets just say, if you are going to fuck someone else's fiancee, you should try to restrain from sucking on the back of their necks. It's considered poor form."  
  
"Look, I don't know what Trevor told you, but I'm really sorry about what happened. I probably shouldn't have drank as much as I did and I probably shouldn't have invited him into my apartment..."  
  
"You *probably* shouldn't have invited him in?" Kim's voice rose, attracting an array of onlookers. "You PROBABLY shouldn't have invited him in? What is wrong with you Katherine? You used to be one of my BEST friends and then you go out and sleep with someone who was EXTREMELY important to me..."  
  
"LOOK, I TOLD YOU I WAS SORRY! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT," Kat demanded, standing up from the table.  
  
"I WANT YOU TO STOP FUCKING LYING TO ME THAT'S WHAT I WANT!"  
  
The manager of the restaurant was starting to get a little testy. There were two crazy women fighting in the middle of his establishment.  
  
"Excuse me, but would you please lower your voices?"  
  
Kim was so mad she yelled at him too. "NO! YOU LOWER YOUR GODDAMN VOICE!"  
  
"I'm going to have to ask you to leave..." He was starting to loose his patience with the two of them. When neither Kat or Kim made a move to exit the restaurant or even acknowledge his presence anymore, he left to call the police.  
  
"I DIDN'T LIE TO YOU, I JUST DIDN'T TELL YOU WE SLEPT TOGETHER!"  
  
"OH, HOW CONVENIENT FOR YOU! IT'S NOT A LIE IF YOU DON'T TELL SOMEONE? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ABOUT?"  
  
"LOOK, I'M NOT ABOUT TO STAND HERE FIGHTING WITH YOU ALL DAMN DAY! I TOLD YOU I WAS SORRY AND THAT'S THE END OF IT... Why don't you just deal with it and move on? He wasn't even that good in the sack so I don't know what you're whining about..."  
  
Kim picked up her glass of sprite off the table and said," DEAL WITH THIS!" She threw it in Kat's face before she even knew what was coming.  
  
"You Bitch! I can't believe you just fucking did that!"  
  
"Well, believe it skank, cause it just happened..."  
  
Kim was about to knock the crap out of Kat when the cops arrived. The arrested both Kat and Kim and apologized to the owner. Kim and Kat had to bare being put in the same cop car back-seat during the whole fifteen minute ride to the station.  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
  
Okay, how bad did that suck? I'll try to have the next chapter out sooner, but I won't promise anything. Please read and review. ~Morgan~  



	8. Getting Away

Title: Infernal Destiny  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR characters and things. All I own is the stuff I make up myself. Please, oh, please don't sue me. I'm not making any money off this fanfic or any of the others I have written.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you ask me first and I get to check the place out.  
  
Rating: A hard R for violence, sexual situations, and language. This fic also contains abuse so if that upsets you bail out now. Thanks.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long.  
  
  
****************  
  
***************  
  
Angel Grove Police Department  
Wednesday, September 25, 2000 1:32 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Miss Hart, you get one, five minute phone call. Make it a good one," a buff police officer said as he led her to the phone. Kim dialed Tommy's number knowing that he would make fun of her for forever knowing she had been arrested. She could have called her mom, but that would have been even worse. Her mom would have eventually had a heart attack if she didn't die of embarressment first knowing her sweet, innocent little girl had been arrested.  
  
"Uh...Tommy? This is Kim...I need you to do something for me...Yeah...I need you to pick up my rental car at Donna's Kitchen...Yeah, there is a spare key in my black bag next to your bed...You don't even want to know...Yeah, it's that bad...Lets just say I am going to have to do a little community service in my future and I need you to come pick me up...STOP LAUGHING TOMMY! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"  
  
***************  
  
Angel Grove Police Department  
Wednesday, September 25, 2000 3:41 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Two hours later Tommy pulled up at the Angel Grove Police Department STILL laughing. He was tickled that he now had means to make fun of Kim for the rest of her life. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought he would ever have to drive to the A.G.P.D. to bail Kim, Kimberly Hart, out of jail. He shut off his truck and made his way inside, trying to pull himself together before she saw him. He went through the second set of doors and saw her sitting on a bench with two security guards flanking her. She looked up at him and sighed.  
  
"Thanks for coming to get me...and I don't want to hear any smart ass comments," she added with a small smile.  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything at all..." He smiled back.  
  
The security guards stood up beside her and the bigger of the two turned to her. "Now, Miss Hart it is? You will have to do ten hours of community service. Here is a packet with the information on that and you will have to attend three, at the minimum, anger management classes. I waited to inform you about this so that you had someone here that could attest that you know what the consequences were of your actions. If I could have you both sign these papers stating that you do, in fact, understand what I have just informed you of and the papers to release you, you can go home."  
  
"Okay, where do I sign?" She took the pen and looked over the documents.  
  
"Here, here, here, here, here, here, and here..." He pointed them out to her and watched her sign. Tommy did likewise and they turned to leave. Kim shoved her copy of the paperwork into her purse and mumbled something about money, her Mom, and that 'damn bastard Trevor'.  
  
"Miss Hart?"  
  
She turned as the security guard called out her name. "Remember what we talked about okay...Violence is not the answer."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind Officer Dugley." She turned, and after rolling her eyes at the lame chiding, she and Tommy walked out of the precinct. Taking Tommy's hand in her own, Kim was finally free from her three hour stay at the Angel Grove Police Department.  
  
***********  
  
Tommy's truck  
Wednesday, September 25, 2000 3:49 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
They rode back to Tommy's house in silence for a while, reflecting on what had happened. Neither really knew what to say to the other, so they just kept quite. Finally, Tommy decided to lighten the mood a little.  
  
"So, did you kick her ass or what?" He looked over at her as he stopped at a red light.  
  
"No, I didn't get a chance to..."  
  
Tommy chuckled. "So why did they arrest you in the first place?"  
  
"Public disturbance or some crap like that," Kim laughed. "Now we both have public disturbance records huh Tommy?"   
  
He laughed and turned to her. "Hey! I thought you said you were never going to bring that up again," he teased. "You were the one that made me go skinny dipping in the first place."   
  
Kim rolled her eyes and gave him an incredulous look. "Yeah, I stripped off all your clothes and made you jump into that lake..."   
  
Tommy loved it when she got sarcastic. She just looked so damn cute as she mocked him.  
  
"It wasn't public disturbance anyway...it was public nudity and indecent exposure."   
  
She was laughing even harder now. "I'm just glad they didn't check the bed of your truck...they would have been really shocked."  
  
"Yeah, they would have found an equally naked woman in there. It would have helped me out a little. I wouldn't have been some sick pervert in the park, naked, by myself. At least they would have known why I was naked."  
  
"Yeah, but would you really have wanted that fat sheriff to see me sans apparel...?"  
  
"Okay, I take it all back now. Being caught with a bare ass was not near as embarrassing as them taking me home and making me tell my parents what had happened. And I couldn't tell them I was with you, because they would have sent me far, far away if they knew we were having sex at that age."  
  
"What did you end up telling them? You never told me whole story..." She leaned in a little closer and wiggled her eyebrows up and down. She was taken a back and sort of amused when she saw him blush and look away. It only peeked her curiosity more than it had been.  
  
"You don't want to know, Beautiful. I promise you that you don't want to know..."  
  
****************  
  
Tommy's Apartment  
Wednesday, September 25, 2000 4:43 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Hey, if we leave tomorrow morning at eight we can make it up to the cabin by noon at the latest. That would still give us time to run to the grocery store to get food and whatever else we will need for the week and we can still do something like take a hike or go out on the boat before sunset..."  
  
"Tommy, I don't want to go tomorrow...I want to leave tonight. I just want to pack up everything and leave this place for a while. The thought that he is sleeping in the same town as me is making me sick..."  
  
"All right, I guess we can do that. We can leave by like six or six thirty and we will just get there when we get there. Does that sound okay to you?" He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His head rested on her shoulder and he lightly kissed the side of her neck.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds wonderful."  
  
"Okay, well you better start packing now because it is going to take you forever and you know that as well as I do..."  
  
"Hey!" She turned around and put her arms around him. "I know that you would prefer that I take no clothes, but I don't want any indecent exposure charges added to my record..." She let go and started to walk down the hallway towards his room glancing back at him with a playful grin.  
  
He gave her a cocky smile and, in fun, flipped her off.  
  
"...I'm not a pervert like you are Thomas James Oliv..." She couldn't make out the last part because by that time Tommy was chasing her down the hall and into his room where he tackled her to his bed and tickled her until she apologized.  
  
**************  
  
Bailey's Supermarket and Deli  
Wednesday, September 25, 2000 4:57 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Okay, we still need cheese, milk, chips, cereal, pizzas, and..." Trini froze as she saw a familiar blond headed women standing not ten feet away from them with an as painfully familiar man.  
  
Jason turned to see just what had made Trini so flustered and was shocked at what he saw. There was Kat, standing next to Trevor, right in the middle of the dairy aisle. He felt anger shoot through his entire body as he looked at the two. Kat's eyes went to the floor and Trent ran his hands throughout his hair. Everyone was feeling uncomfortable right now. Jason felt a little anger melt away as Trini put a restraining hand on his arm and he looked at Trevor's bandaged nose. He knew that Tommy had inflicted that pain on him, and he felt pride for his long time friend. He was not a violent man by any means, but if you hurt someone he cared about, he could sure turn into one fast. He was going to just walk away, but he couldn't. Without even realizing it, he shouted something out. And years from now he would tell you that he just couldn't help it.  
  
"You're going to pay for what you did to Kim!"  
  
************  
  
Uncle John's Cabin  
Wednesday, September 25, 2000 10:23 P.M.  
Burberton, Ca  
  
Kim was giddy as they exited the truck and unloaded their bags from the back. She was really looking forward to this weekend alone with Tommy. She wanted to get to know him again and spending some quality time alone together was just what they needed. And getting away from the chaos in Angel Grove didn't hurt either. She felt the tension in her body start to ease itself already and was really looking forward to this week.   
  
She glanced at the cabin. She had expected it to be somewhat smaller, and she was pleasantly surprised to see how nice it actually was.   
  
She picked up two of her bags and walked toward the front porch. Tommy, being the macho man that he is, picked up and carried all the rest of hers plus his own. When they got to the porch Tommy sat his load down to find the key to the door. It was really dark out, so he couldn't find the keyhole once he located the right key. Kim sat down her purse to try to help him and together they found it. He got the door unlocked and swooped Kim up into his arms like it was their honeymoon night.   
  
"What about our bags," she asked in the middle of giggling.  
  
"I'll get them in a little while. They're not going anywhere."  
  
He gently put Kim down and right as he was going in for a kiss his cell phone started to ring. Mumbling under his breath about sucky timing he picked it up.  
  
"...Hello?..."  
  
Tommy face was one of confusion and amusement as he listened to someone talk on the other line. Kim didn't know what to think of it.  
  
"What's going on? Who is that," she asked as she sat down on the living room sofa.  
  
"It's Jason...Lets just say that you now have a friend to do community service with in your spare time..."  
  
She put her hand over her mouth and laughed. "Oh no...Who?"  
  
*********************  
  
Okay Nicole, that was for you. I took time out of my very busy life and wrote you another chapter lol. Yeah, I know it sucked, but it is 2 A.M. Aren't you proud of me? I really hadn't meant to leave all of my fics unfinished, but I've been working two part-time jobs, going to school, and trying to take care of my niece, so I haven't had much time to write. Last year was a very hectic and trying one for my family so that took a lot of my writing time away. I know, I know. Excuses excuses. Blah blah blah. I really can't promise you another chapter anytime soon, but I'll do my best. Even if that means staying up late after my niece falls asleep and being dead tired at work the next day. I may write another chapter to one of my other fics, but we'll see. 


	9. Author's Note

A new chapter to this story and all my other unfinished stories are in the works...finally! Sorry it has taken so long. Life got in the way. I even had to go back and re-read everything just to remember what they were about. Morgan


End file.
